In the Lives of Many
In the Lives of Many is a POV collab from many characters. It talks about their everyday lives from their point of view. Leaving ~ Carol Johnson age 11 This is written by Annabelle089 I sighed as my parents and I packed up to leave, Joe's and my family will be going to New York City for winter break. I'd miss my friends and I can't text on an airplane, but, I was also excited that I was going to meet my online friend: Diopside, in person. "All packed up?!" asked my 9-year old-sister: Stella, I just nodded. I pulled out my tablet and I texted my friends about me not being around. Joe walked up to me carrying a container of instant noodles. He then put it down and shoved my favorite book into my suitcase. Stella had a backpack, I then saw her carrying it around the house. I went upstairs and started watching the anime: Rising Skies, I quickly clicked out when I realized Rising Skies had many PG-13 episodes. I instead watched the anime: My Next-Door Neighbors, ''Which was rated PG. Bored ~ Megan Johnson age 11 This is written by Lovedogskk I groaned, as the train finally stopped. Hopping out onto the paved platform, I made my way up the stairs of the subway. New York City was busy at the moment, unlike what I was used to. What I was used to were the bustling streets on the coast of California, where all the travelers marveled at our sunsets and such. ''So much for having a peaceful vacation, ''I thought, just as my temporary apartment came into view. It was a small, clammy place, with a heavy odor of holly. Apparently, the lady renting us the apartment held parties for the Holidays, so there was a chance we were gonna have to leave for the day. Anxious ~ Anonymous, age 12 Written by Fluffën I finally walked down to watch Tv, I decided to stop reading the e-book Zios's Wrath because I heard it was in WIP. I wanted to watch the first series of The Trader, and I got on to Netflix. And just when I was about to watch ep1, a snake had come into our houseThe snake was poisonous, broke a lot of stuff, and nearly bit me. It finally was driven away by a mouse trying to come in our house, but being nearly bitten made me scared, a lot. It even took me 20 mintues to finally get back into watching, which could've been earlier. The thing is- it still bugs me, even just thinking about it hurts. It took me 1/4 of a year to finally find a therapist to help me with this, but almost ecery day I think about it. As I burn another page ~Diotoir,age 28 I had a tendency to burn papers that were no good. I got bored. Having defeated Deadblow and Deathroll, my life felt empty. I decided to race in KCC. I had a reliable Korsche 917 LH, so I raced with that. The Winter Snow is Falling ~ Kira Johnson age 15 This is also written by Annabelle089 I paused the ''Rising Skies ''Season 1 episode: ''Behind the Mask. '' I Walked out onto the porch, the winter snow fell quietly onto the porch and the ground. I totally forgot that we would be leaving soon, I just stared at the snow covered forest nearby, We lived in a small town near a forest that would lead us to the beach, I was cold but I didn't care about that. It was silent for a minute, then Stella yelled out " I'M TOO EXITED TO BE QUIET" breaking the silence, I sighed and walked back into my room, not even halfway into the episode, an ad popped up about the TV show: ''Shock and Ignition, I skipped the ad because I wasn't a fan of it, and went back to watching Behind the Mask. Living Doll ~ Dolly, age 1 1/2 Yeah, my name is Dolly. I'm... well... a doll. A living doll. I don't know how I was brought to life, I don't know at all. All I know is the fact that I'm a living doll.I Nyah ~ age 10 Death trap I trudged through the cold, dark underground pathway, frozen icicles falling off the ceiling. I was filled with boredom as I sat down on the icey floor. I stared at the drab room. Then everything around me turned black. And a dark figure dragged me out of the cold, unlively, drab, death trap. Megan Johnson. Category:Fluffën I began to wonder why Mom had agreed to come to visit my family for Christmas. I honestly was so distant, they were merely people I knew. I wish I could just go home, hang with Abbie, Alison, Lizz, and Olivia, and binge-watch the Fire Series. I even rented this last one, but unfortunately, this had come up. So I was stuck here in bustling New York, doing nothing. "Wow," I muttered as the end credits to my Rising Skies episode finished. "What a lovely holiday break." Nyah Amberland I woke up in a hot room. I was sweating. "Hey Mr kidnapper dude, I need to borrow some marshmallows." His face filled with surprise. " Ooh yum! " Then we roasted marshmallows and then he turned good and everyone died. But that's not what happened. He was holding a knife in his right hand and a marshmallow in the other. Then an evil Nimbus walked into the room. He was eating cookies. "NO-" The End! ...? Category:Collaborations Category:POV Category:DiopsideDove Category:SonOfWhyachi Category:Annabelle089 Category:Lovedogskk